


Sokka Angst

by theleftside



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28392654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleftside/pseuds/theleftside
Summary: he sad :(
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	Sokka Angst

some bad stuff happened and sokka was sad because he blamed himself. :(


End file.
